


Brazen Bonding

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex From Behind, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, third person at the end i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Alfonse's recent weapon refine helps him off the battlefield as well.





	Brazen Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right when the Askr trio refine came out and there's been like two or three more refines since then. Man I'm a slow ass bitch

It had been months since the Rite of Blades was performed, months that weapons could be refined in order to become more powerful. When this concept was first introduced to you, you went and attempted to refine Folkvangr, the sword that Alfonse often wielded in battle. However, the refinery wouldn’t accept the blade, leaving you confused and irritated, as you believed your prince deserved to have his weapon enhanced. Whenever you would vent your frustrations about this to him, he would simply laugh and tell you it didn’t bother him; that when the time was right, it would happen for him.

Months went by without any word on when it could happen, up until about a week ago. You went to retrieve a letter from Feh that went into details about the latest weapons that were eligible for enhancement. You didn’t expect much, so when you saw Folkvangr at the very top of the list, you had to take a moment to reread it a few times. Once it sunk in that Alfonse could finally have his sword refined, you raced over to his chambers, kicking the door open and startling him in the process.

“Come with me, and bring your sword.” You quickly commanded of him, turning and exiting the room as he followed suit.

~~~~~

You found that you had an array of options when it came to how his weapon could be refined. There was an enhancement that would make him deal stronger blows, one that would make him faster, one that would help him take less physical damage, and the last one was similar to that, but with magical damage. You both thought it over for a bit, ultimately agreeing to the third of that option, strengthening his defense against physical weapons. 

The refine also came with the ability to grant Alfonse more strength in his attacks as well as defense upon taking enough damage, similar to the skill you granted him from Ares. When combined with this skill, it was as though nothing could hurt him any further, even when he was supposed to have the disadvantage. He could go through battles taking out every enemy there was and barely having a scratch to show for it. You certainly couldn’t complain, as now you didn’t have to worry about him as much as you used to.

What you weren’t expecting, however, was that this enhancement would be of use to the both of you off the battlefield as well. Namely, in the more private moments you shared with the prince.

After a rather intense training session, Alfonse found himself slamming the door to your quarters open, charging in and quickly slamming it closed behind him. You turned to ask him about how it went when you felt him roughly grab at your waist, pulling you close to him and crashing his lips on yours. You were taken by surprise, but you welcomed this sudden greeting, kissing him back and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry for being so brash.” He breathed upon pulling his mouth from yours. “But gods, I want you so much right now. I _need_ you so much right now. I began to think of you at some point while training and I just… I couldn’t st—“

“Shh… I’m here, aren’t I?” You softly chuckled. You stood on your toes, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Have me.” You seductively spoke.

You took a small step back from the prince, flirtatiously biting your bottom lip as you undid the clasp to your summoning robe and shrugged it off. Alfonse watched a with fierce hunger for you as you turned and walked towards your desk, simply pushing away the materials that were on it and planting yourself right on top of it. You held his gaze alluringly as you made short work of your gloves, throwing them aside and moving your hand to curl a finger towards yourself, signaling for him to come to you.

He immediately shifted over to you, slipping his hands along your hips and pulling you into his embrace, his lips quickly latching onto that spot on your neck he knew set you off. You let out a small gasp, feeling an overwhelming warmth pool in between your legs as your nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. One of his hands trailed up your body, giving your breast a firm squeeze over your clothing and sending intoxicating chills down your spine.

In the midst of your hazy lust, you heard a rather loud rip, eyes widening and darting down to find that Alfonse had torn your shirt open, exposing your front.

“Hey, I liked that shirt!” You playfully pouted.

“My apologies, but it was in the way.” He bluntly replied, smirking when a chuckle slipped past your lips. He ran his fingers over the lacy plum colored bra you had on underneath, taking in the sight of how captivating you looked in it.

“This is a nice color on you.” He commented.

“Flattery to make up for destroying some clothes, huh?” You teased. “But thank you. I think you’ll like the matching pair of panties as well...”

You tugged on the waistband of your pants, pulling it down the slightest bit to reveal the undergarments in question resting on your hip. Alfonse quickly pushed your hand aside, grabbing onto your pants and pulling them right off in one swift motion, allowing you to show off the lingerie in its entirely as you seductively slipped off the shirt he ripped, tossing it aside. You felt his eager hands travel up your back towards your bra clasp, and you promptly grabbed his wrists before he could undo it.

“Not just yet, my prince…” You teased him once more. “Not before some of your clothes come off.”

With that, you used the grip you had on his wrists to pull him in, locking his lips with yours in a searing and passionate kiss. You slipped your warm tongue into his mouth, intertwining it with his own as you reached for the buttons of his shirt, tantalizingly undoing each one. You pulled your mouth from his to place wet kisses down his body as it became more exposed with each button, moving back up to nip at his collarbone once his shirt was entirely undone and tugging it right off, letting it fall on the floor. You ran your hands over his firm body, feeling every muscle he gained from training and battles and listening to the low groan he let out in response.

You moved one hand down towards his pants, cupping at his bulge as he grit his teeth at the sensation. Slowly but firmly, you massaged his clothed erection, your fingers dancing along the curve of his length enticingly while your palm grazed it, leaving Alfonse melting in your hands. Sensing his urgency, you fumbled with the buttons of his pants, undoing them and pulling down the obstruction. Giving it some thought, you grabbed ahold of his smallclothes and rid him of them as well, his thick and aching member springing free from any restraint as he loudly moaned in relief.

“Now, which do you want me to use…” You murmured seductively as you trailed a finger over his length. “My mouth, or my hand…?”

“Y… your hand…” He choked out amongst his arousal.

“Tell me how much you want it.” You responded, retracting your hand.

“So… s… so bad…” He panted. “I want it... so bad, Kiran. I cannot... focus... on anything other… than how much I… I want it…”

You couldn’t help the smirk that your lips curled into upon hearing his reply. Before granting him his wish, you briefly slipped your hand into your panties, rubbing at your wet opening to gather some lubrication for him. Reaching for his painfully hard cock once more, you slowly wrapped your hand around it, watching his head shoot up from the pleasure he felt as you gave him a light squeeze. You began to stroke him at a leisurely pace, using your other hand to grab the back of his neck and pull him in for another heated kiss. The air in the room was becoming unbearably hot for the prince, but in what felt like the best way possible.

Your pumps quickly picked up in speed, your thumb passing over his tip and grip occasionally tightening as your lips continued to collide with one another. Alfonse brought his shaky hands over your breasts, caressing and squeezing them in tandem with yours on his shaft. You were so focused on pleasing him, that the sudden wave of electricity that coursed through your body from his actions took you by surprise. However, you welcomed this sensation, arching your back with his massaging as his hips bucked into your hand. One of his hands slowly trailed up onto your shoulder, slipping under your bra strap and pulling it down as he broke the kiss. The prince leaned in and bit down slightly on your shoulder, sending delectable shivers down your spine as he continued to nip at your neck and the areas close to it.

You pulled your now slick hand away from Alfonse’s member, wiping it down on the desk beneath you. You heard the whine he let out and couldn’t help the giggle that came from you. After giving his arm a reassuring pat, you snuck your hands behind your back, reaching for your bra hooks and undoing them, slipping the straps off your shoulders and tossing the article of clothing aside. Alfonse quickly took the hint, bringing his mouth down over one of your breasts. Feeling his hot breath on your hardening nipple, you began to whimper from the pleasure, stroking the back of his head and giving it a slight push to encourage him. He poked his warm tongue out and drew circles around the pink bud with it, leaving you breathless as he rubbed at the other one with his thumb. You soon felt him bite and pinch your nipples, causing you to clench your hands into tight fists as you cried out from the slight pain turned into arousal. You slowly rubbed your thighs together to keep some of this arousal at bay while he switched breasts, tugging at your swollen peaks with his teeth and fingers.

Alfonse eventually began trailing kisses down your body, bringing his hands to your trembling knees and pushing your legs apart. The prince left small pecks along your thigh, stopping at the damp spot on your undergarments. He quickly stuck his tongue out, dragging it along the spot and taking in the needy whimpers slipping from your mouth as your core throbbed from the contact, the barrier between it and his mouth nearly bringing you to insanity. As if he read your mind, Alfonse used his teeth to tug at the waistband of the cloth.

“B… be careful that you don’t—“

Before you could finish your sentence, you heard another rip, looking down to find you both were now entirely naked, with your destroyed undergarments in between Alfonse’s teeth; the image similar to that of a puppy that was caught with something it shouldn’t have been playing with.

“Damn it, Alfonse…” You breathlessly scolded him. “You are so lucky that I love you and that I’m insanely turned on right now.”

“I love you too.” He nonchalantly replied. “And I promise to buy you a new pair.”

“Yeah, you bett— oohhhh~”

You were interrupted by another intense wave of pleasure when the prince lifted your legs over his shoulders, grabbing your waist to pull you closer and devouring your hot slit with his mouth. His tongue poked at your throbbing clit before trailing down and slipping in between your folds, leaving you panting with your heart pounding as your hands gripped at the edge of the desk. Alfonse slid his hands all around your thighs, caressing them as you brought one hand to rest on the back of his head, encouraging his movements along your lower half.

“More… more…” You choked out.

With that, the prince tightened his grip on your waist, fingers digging into your hips and wet tongue pressing harder against your swollen nub, his teeth nipping at your lower lips. You felt a slight wince of pain at his sudden roughness, but that couldn’t think to compare to the immense euphoria running rampant through your body. You arched your back from the pleasure, whining when you felt him pull his head away from between your legs.

“I… I need to be inside you…” Alfonse panted. “And I need to be inside you _now_.”

The two of you fervently grabbed ahold of each other’s faces, lips crashing with one another and tongues wrestling together as you spread your legs as much as you could, your wet entrance dripping onto the desk before Alfonse gripped at your waist, shoving his painfully erect cock inside of you. He grit his teeth at how quickly your walls pulsed around him, as though you were pulling him in. You let out sharp gasps and needy moans as he began thrusting in and out of you, locking your ankles behind his back and pulling him closer to you.

In most of these moments you shared together, he would start off slow, regardless of the strength in his movements. However, a sense of lascivious urgency took over him, and he found himself relentlessly pounding into you as you took in more of him with each plunge. Your body burned with unwavering pleasure, electricity seeping into your veins as you pushed your hips flush against his, letting him bury his throbbing length deeper inside of you.

“Ah… ahhh… I’m… g… going to—“

With a few more sharp thrusts and a gasp for breath, Alfonse had reached his peak rather quickly, twitching inside of you as he continued his movements, desperate to get you there as well. He slipped one hand up your breast while the other went down between your bodies, thumbs pressing against your nipple and clit and stroking at them as you cried out at the jolt of rapture this gave you. You sunk onto the desk, your grip on the edge of it tightening as euphoric tension built up within you. With a pinch at your taut nipple and hard press against your clit, you felt your body exploding with bliss, unable to fight back the moans as you shivered from the pleasure. Every sensation left you and him a panting mess as he pulled out of you, grabbing onto the edge of the desk to keep himself steady.

“Wow…” You breathed.

“I know that was a bit different from how it usually is with us…” He meekly spoke. “Regardless, I hope it was still enjoyable for you.”

Upon hearing how apologetic he was, your natural response was to laugh. His worrisome expression only grew upon hearing your laughter, as that could have meant anything. Was it because he was worrying himself too much over what you thought? Was it not something you found yourself enjoying?

“Oh, Alfonse…” You giggled, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck and pressing your forehead against his. “Of course I enjoyed it.”

The prince flashed a gracious smile at your words, closing the gap between the two of you and reclaiming your lips with his. It started off as a rather simple kiss, then quickly grew more ravenous, unrelenting heat entering your veins once more as you gasped and moaned in between kisses. You could sense the urgency in Alfonse’s movements as well, with the way his hands clung to your hips to pull you closer to him, his tongue diving into your mouth and wrestling hungrily with yours.

“Seems like you’ve got another round in you.” You flirtatiously told him upon pulling away. “Do you want to do this some more?”

“Gods, yes. So much.” He pleaded. “I wish to try something new this time.”

“Oh? What do you have in mind, my prince?” You wondered.

“Stand at the edge of the bed with your back towards me, and I’ll show you.”

You did just as he said, lifting yourself off the desk and stepping towards the mattress, keeping a sultry gaze on him. He reached down to grab at his length, slowly pumping himself until he was hard once again. Within seconds, he made his way over to you, peppering kisses along your shoulder. His arms snuck around your waist, holding you close to him as he slid a hand down towards your lower lips. He pressed two fingers against your bud, steadily rubbing at it and feeling it throb beneath his touch. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard you sigh from the pleasure you were feeling, your head falling back into the crook of his neck and your hand reaching for his wrist, encouraging him to keep going.

“Already so eager..” He chuckled against your shoulder. “And it doesn’t stop there…”

With arousal dripping down your legs and onto Alfonse’s fingers, you wondered what exactly his intentions were with you. Suddenly, you felt the hot tip of his erection make its way between your thighs, and it quickly dawned on you and excited you even more. You pushed your rear end closer to his hips, sinking more into his embrace and feeling small but truly delectable chills course through your body as his thick shaft brushed against your wet folds. It wasn’t the same as having him deep inside of you, but you certainly couldn’t complain about how electrifying and warm and _good_ it felt.

“Mmm… This is… different…” You murmured. “But I like it…”

“I was hoping you would, love…” Alfonse hummed alluringly into your ear.

As he rocked his hips steadily against yours, you felt one of his calloused yet gentle hands travel up your body, settling onto your breast. He gave the soft flesh a squeeze, taking your rosy nipple and rubbing it in between his fingers. You found it difficult to keep yourself steady as more pleasure coursed through your veins, but he was right there to support you, retracting his hand from your clit and slipping his arm around your waist to hold you up against him. His fingers were quickly replaced with the head of his warm cock brushing your nub with each push of his hips, sending shivers through both of your bodies. You raised an arm to grab the back of his neck, pulling him in for a longing and intense kiss.

Wave upon wave upon wave of arousal washed over you with each thrust in between your thighs, leaving you breathless in front of the prince as your knees began to give out beneath you. Alfonse could sense your need for more, and he quickly lifted you up and placed you on the bed. You turned to face him, your back pressed against the soft mattress and legs spread wide for him, your burning entrance leaking onto the sheets as you waited for him.

“Could you… er...” He stammered, obviously flustered by his impending request as heat rose to his cheeks. “When you feel ready to do so… Could you… Hold yourself up with your knees and elbows…?”

“I… I think I might need a few minutes before I can do that.” You confessed.

“Ah, no worries.” He assured you. “I know just what to do in the meantime.”

His next move was a bit similar to what you had been doing with him before. With his firm erection in hand, he pressed it up against your opening, rubbing your lower halves together rather than pushing into you. Neither one of you wanted to lose that drive you had built up together, and this seemed to be working quite well for the both of you. The teasing nature of his movements was more than enough to put you on edge, your hands shaking and gripping the sheets beneath you.

“So good… yes…! Ohhhhh, yesss…!” You slipped out amongst your needy, loud moans.

You allowed yourself to get lost in this feeling for just a few more moments, then you quickly pulled your body away from Alfonse’s. He was confused for a moment, before he watched you turn yourself around, propping yourself up on your elbows and knees as he hoped you would earlier. You stuck your rear out closer to him, your glistening folds on full display for him as you waited for him to approach you.

“Take me, Alfonse…” You whispered to him. “Take me with everything you have built up in you. God, I want you to just… wreck me…”

Upon hearing your urgent pleas, the prince wasted no time, gripping your waist and plunging his length into your wet core. Each thrust was sharp, with him pounding into you relentlessly and gritting his teeth at how your hot walls pulsed around his dick. Your mouth hung open, loud cries of pleasure echoing in the room at the delectable friction felt between the two of you. Your trembling hands clung to the sheets tighter, the side of your face buried into the mattress and butt in the air, with you pushing your hips closer to him in order for him to slide deeper into you.

“Is this… is this okay…?” Alfonse panted amongst your movements. “Are you comfortable?”

You turned your head to look back at him, having to stifle a laugh at the look of concern on his flushed face. His body, along with yours, were soaked with sweat, his damp hair clinging to his features.

“I feel amazing…” You assured him. “How about you? Are you comfortable as well?”

He didn’t need to answer with words. Instead, he responded by strengthening his thrusts, pushing harder in and out of you. The intense arousal running through your veins quickly grew more rampant. You felt your climax arriving sooner than you imagined, your body exploding with ecstasy and trembling in front of Alfonse. He immediately slowed his motions upon the realization that you came, loosening his grip on your waist.

“Damn, you are _good_.” You joked breathlessly.

“What do I do now?” He questioned. “I still feel I could go on for--”

“Just keep going.” You replied. “I have a feeling you’ll be able to get another one out of me.”

You shifted a bit closer to the center of the bed, allowing him to join you on it as he sat down. You placed yourself in his lap, still with your back to him as you lowered yourself back onto his firm cock. Letting out a deep sigh of delight, you felt chills throughout your body as he filled you once more. Slowly, you began to lift your hips up and down on him, relishing the feeling of each movement.

You felt Alfonse’s hands travel all over your body. From your waist, to your thighs, to your breasts, he touched you any place you could as you rode him. Soon, he settled for a hand on one of your thighs while the other groped at your breast, his thumb occasionally running over your stiff nipple. You turned your head slightly, crashing your lips onto his and bouncing harder on his dick.

“Ha… Are you… trying to… break… me…?” Alfonse grunted in between kisses.

“Of course not… my prince…” You responded. “I just want you… to feel… how you make me feel…”

You continued to ride him and kiss him, reaching a hand back to cradle the back of his head. Soon, you felt his length throbbing more urgently in your core, and you knew it wouldn’t be much longer for him. You slowed down your movements, but slammed harder down on him, almost as if to tease your way to his climax. With a few of these sharp, staggered bounces, you heard him groan deeply, his aching member twitching hard inside of you and pushing you closer towards your own orgasm. You continuously rode him harder, feeling hot waves of electricity run through you. These waves grew in intensity when the prince brought his hand down to rub at your clit and with a few more motions, your climax hit you and hit you hard. You screamed out in euphoria, delicious jolts surging through your veins as you came.

Upon feeling Alfonse pull out of you, you flopped on the bed, a sudden yet satisfying fatigue washing over both of you. You pulled the covers over both of your bodies, shifting yours closer to him.

“It sure seems that refine does some things for you outside of battle as well.” You quietly giggled.

A few moments went by, and no response.

“...Alfonse?”

You turned your head to find that his eyes were closed, his chest rising and lowering in sync with his breathing. You let out another small laugh upon seeing this, slipping your arms around his torso and resting your head on his shoulder.

“Sleep well, my love. You’ve more than earned it.” You murmured.

Just seconds later, you heard the sound of two voices from the room across from yours. After listening a bit closer, you quickly figured out who those voices belonged to, and it sounded as though the two were having some intimate time of their own, taking you by surprise.

“And I’m not too sure you’d want to be awake to hear what’s taking place in the other room.” You joked.

~~~~~

From just a door away, the blonde princess of Askr and red headed commander for the Order were intertwined in their own heated embrace. With their hair let down and clothes thrown in a pile adjacent to the bed, the two were all over each other, with both of them sliding their fingers in and out of each other’s dripping entrances. Sharena had been laying flat on her back, lifting her hips at each pump of Anna’s digits as gratifying chills ran through her body. The commander hovered over her, her own hips grinding onto Sharena’s fingers and moaning when the princess lifted her other hand to rub at her breast, caressing and squeezing it gently.

“Oh gods…! Sharena…!” She choked out amongst her arousal.

Anna quickly lowered herself, leaning her head into the crook of the blonde’s neck and peppering light kisses and nips along it. Sharena let out a sharp gasp, wrapping her leg around Anna’s waist and taking her hand to grip at her shoulder. The two women’s breasts rubbed together with their movements, their rosy nubs teasing each other as they both cried out from the roaring pleasure they were feeling together. 

Tension quickly began building in Sharena’s veins, and Anna could sense that she was close in the way her walls were clamping down faster on her fingers. With that, she pumped even faster, sneaking her thumb onto the princess’s clit and giving it a fierce stroke. The blonde’s motions stopped as she soon felt her climax overcome her, leaving her panting and moaning beneath her commander.

When she came down from her high, she immediately removed her fingers from Anna’s opening, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her just above her face, her knees planted on either side of Sharena’s head. The princess lifted her head off of the pillow, her hands gripping Anna’s thighs and tongue quickly lapping over her lower lips. The redhead mewled at the feeling of her princess licking at her core, her hands clinging to the bedpost in front of her as she felt her own orgasm brewing faster than she anticipated. Sharena’s tongue slid over her throbbing bundle of nerves, and it was all over from there. Her body gave out and she grinded her hips over the princess’s face as she trembled above her, her body ablaze with pleasure.

“How was that, Anna?” Sharena asked after pulling her mouth away and watching the redhead fall limp beside her.

“So good…” The commander breathed out. She layed her hands along Sharena’s waist, pulling the princess into a more tender embrace and gazing into her emerald green eyes. “You’re always amazing, and even more so recently.”

“Really? I suppose the enhancement I received for the battlefield has been helping me off it as well.” The blonde joked, earning her a laugh from Anna as well.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me the idea to throw in some Sharena/Anna action at the end. That little bit is my first attempt at F/F smut so I hope it's all right lol


End file.
